Starting Over
by ElissaEverdeen14
Summary: Everyone wonders what happened before and after the real or not real part in Suzanne Collins book. Well in my version of this answer, you find the private life of Katniss and Peeta over the course of their married lives. This is Starting Over.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at her for a long time. This small sleeping baby was mine. Her eyes were the color of Peeta's a deep sapphire blue, which I wouldn't have it any other way. Her hair was brown like mine; beautiful that's what she is, beautiful.

I rock her slowly back and forth cradling our child that I carried in me for nine long tedious months. But now I think back; all those months of pain, fear, and sickness was every single painful second. Our baby was perfect, there was no way to describe how I felt about her, our precious baby Mellark.

Peeta looks over my shoulder in awe of this tiny thing we created together. Peeta looks at me and whispers, "she's perfect." He smiles at me with joy and pride. We sat in that hospital room in a tiny huddle me, Peeta, and our new baby girl.

I didn't want anyone touching her in fear they would take her way from me. I was tired yes, but it was all worth it. Our baby was born happy and healthy.

I looked at Peeta and whisper, "How are we going to take care of her? I don't deserve to be a mother, especially to a baby."

"Katniss you worry too much, can't you just be happy that our baby is born safe and sound?"

I scowl at him for a minute, because I hate being chastised or even being corrected for that matter. Peeta just laughs because he never could stay mad mot even if I got on his nerves, which I guess that's a good thing. But of course, in this time of happiness I couldn't scowl for long. I just stare down at our baby and stroke her tiny pink cheeks. Peeta sits in a chair next to my hospital bed leaning in as far as he could, over to see our baby. I look over at Peeta who is grinning ear to ear, and ask, "Would you like to hold her 'daddy'?"

Peeta looks over at me and nods. I carefully place our baby in his arms like the doctor showed me. At first Peeta looks uncomfortable holding her, but then he seemed to get used to holding her. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he just stared at her. I grin at them leaning as far as I could to keep my daughter in my sight.

I don't think someone from the capitol could recreate this moment not in a million years. Finally Peeta looks at me and we lean in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had taken 10 years for us to get to that point. Up until that point fear had been there controlling me day and night.

Day I was controlled by the thought of, what if they came back? What if the games came back? Then what? These questions spread through my mind every waking moment. At night mutts, dying children call to me saying "why didn't you save me?", and the horrible wounds I saw in the games. Those things occupied my mind the majority of my early years of marrage.

Year after year my fears of the games dissolved, I worried less, which made Peeta happy seeing that I was realizing that the games will only happen in my head and not in real life.

One night Peeta came into our room from another long day at the bakery and got ready for bed. I was in bed reading a book on pregnancy. I closed it when Peeta came in. I put the book on my side table's shelf, get up out of bed, hug him from behind, and grab his waist. Peeta stops what he was doing, turns around, and kisses me; long and hard which leaves me breathless. I look at him for a long time before I speek, "how was work?"

"Work was good. Long and busy but good," sighs Peeta.

We kiss again but more lightly this time. "I love you," I whisper

"I love you too," answers Peeta.

Peeta finishes dressing for bed and goes and brushes his teeth. I go back to our and sit on it for a while, until Peeta comes out of the bathroom with fresh minty breath. All of a sudden I feel a sudden urge to love all over Peeta. I spring off the bed and race toward Peeta. Peeta catches me, lifts me off the ground, and carries me to the bed. But before he could take one step I was kissing him again. I laugh a little and so does Peeta, as he carries me the rest of the way to our bed, gently sets me on my side, and lets me climb under the sheets before he climbs in on his side.

After we were in bed, I started slipping off my clothes and throwing them on the floor. Peeta looked at me for a moment shocked, since I had refused to do this for so long; and started doing the same as me. He then pulls me in close so that heat radiates out. I look at him for a moment then we just kiss and share eachother for the first time.


End file.
